


Enabling a Glutton on Vacation

by TammyTwoPaws



Series: Vacation indulgence [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Badly used tenses? In my stories? More likely than you think!, Belly Kink, Characters 18+, Consensual Force-feeding, Feeding Kink, Hose feeding, Kink Fic, Like "Stupid big" Ham, M/M, Magically assisted weight gain, Property Destruction, Rapid weight gain, Stuffing, Weight Gain, Weight Gain Kink, Weight Kink, fantasy logic, i went full ham on this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26937019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TammyTwoPaws/pseuds/TammyTwoPaws
Summary: Vanitas had always been a self-indulgent individual.This was no different, even though himself wasn't the one he indulged.(Warning: Kink Fic. If the tags aren't something you vibe with, then find something that you'll love instead.)
Relationships: Vanitas/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Vacation indulgence [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650349
Comments: 12
Kudos: 28





	Enabling a Glutton on Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the last part of the "Vacation Indulgence" saga! *fanfare* This came out faster than even I expected, but eh, not complaining ;3
> 
> Before anything else: Last warning folks! this is a kink fic, so if you don't like the tags then I recommend finding something more fun for you ;D
> 
> Not gonna ramble on for too long, I don't think it's my best work, but still not horrible, so I hope you guys like it! And that you like Big, cuz HOO BOY!
> 
> Also, note the 'Explicit' tag, it's there for a reason >;3c
> 
> One last thing, thanks to two good friends of mine for helping me with this! You know who you are, fellow KH lovers ;D
> 
> Aight, that's it from me! Enjoy this lil kinky mess!

‘So this is where he has been all this time.’

Disney Town. Interesting choice, Vanitas had to admit as much. Not really his style most of the time, but he couldn’t deny the allure this world had, at least when it came to his more innocent impulses.

He wasn’t here to indulge those now though, having instead gotten what was basically a porny invitation to join in on a vacation well in progress.

Looking across the road at the building before him, Vanitas couldn’t help but snicker, an amused thrill going through him as his current target found himself within an all-you-can-eat restaurant of sorts.

Still, he wanted to observe his goal for a bit, keeping himself relatively out of sight before he got to a window somewhat near the end. Peeking through one of the square see-through openings lining the random eatery on a random street in Disney Town, Vanitas zeroed in on his target, hardly able to believe his eyes.

Ventus was absolutely massive.

Okay, so he kinda already knew that, he DID get the video Ventus sent him after all, and he watched it. More than once in fact. He watched it Over and Over and Over again, being mesmerized at the changes his counterpart had gone through in such a short amount of time.

But he honestly thought there was some kind of trick to it, some kind of program or filter or SOMETHING to the video, some kind of outside effect that Ventus had used to edit his little teasing, appealing clip…

Yet here he was, so cumbersomely fat and big that it was nothing short of astounding.

Removing his head from the see-through pane of glass, he took a breath and looked at himself in the reflection of another window across the street, taking himself in.

He smoothed his tight, but well-fitting shirt down over his bulging stomach, lifting up the mass slightly before dropping it, watching it wobble through the shirt along with his love-handles, yet his flesh was nicely covered, and a pleased smirk appeared on his face.

So yeah, he might have lost some weight since Ventus last saw him, himself having found his size cumbersome to deal with when he tried to stay active and engaged in combat. It was just a bit too much in the way.

Didn’t mean he wasn’t fat. He had slimmed down since his and Ventus’ last meeting, but he was still pretty corpulent. His gut still pushed out a good distance in front of him, with love-handles that jiggled at any tiny movement along with moobs that rested atop his stomach, along with thick, round thighs and a hefty bottom that were easily hiding any sort of firmness he once sported underneath layers of flab.

“Heh, looks like Ventus got the extra weight I lost then.” He mumbled to himself, snickering at the revelation as he glanced through the window once more at the butterball inside.

“This is gonna be fun.” He remarked before striding over to the entrance of the establishment, taking a moment to admire Ventus from afar for another moment before walking inside.

Man, Ventus still hadn’t noticed him? This would be really fun then.

“Venty Venty. You really turned yourself into a butterball, didn’t you,  _ big guy _ .”

Startled, Ventus jumped slightly where he sat, his body wobbling as the bench underneath him creaked at the sudden motion. His head turned towards the origin of the voice, and he was met by the grinning visage of his other half.

He sucked in a breath as his gut was groped by the owner of the voice, Vanitas’s hands feeling around the large, revealed sack of fat that was Ventus’ belly. It didn’t help that Vanitas’ own smaller, but still significant gut was pushing hard into his adipose, the fat squishing against each other sending a pleased shiver through Ventus’ spine.

“Man oh man, you really let yourself go!” Grabbing hold of the large love-handles, he wobbled the malleable mass before him, Ventus sucking in a sharp breath at the motion as he tried to smack uselessly at Vanitas’ arms.

“Hey, let go of me!”He yelped, squirming where he sat as Vanitas ignored his feeble attempts at removing his arms, the black-haired man just leering at the veritable blubber ball his (Friend) ally had turned into.

“Didn’t even bother getting properly dressed, eh?” Vanitas teased, one hand going up and groping one of Ventus’ moobs, the blond man biting his lips to keep his moan in check. “Wanted to show off how fat you’ve gotten? To show everyone how big of a pig you’ve turned into?”

He couldn’t deny Vanitas’ words no matter how hard he tried. He had only dressed in a pair of sweatpants, the garment having been magically enlarged to fit over his hefty lower body, yet it still strained slightly with the act of keeping him decent.

This of course left his upper body bare, the boy having forgone a shirt since even with magical help, the fabric left little to the imagination.

He had gained many looks as he waddled heavily down the street that morning, less than a day after his gluttonous, hedonistic feast. The eyes of the passersby lingered on the belly that was billowing out several feet in front of him, far too large for him to reach around, or his love-handles and roll-filled sides that forced his meaty arms out at an angle, or the wobbling moobs that rested atop his great, ponderous belly, each incredibly soft to the touch.

A small part of Ventus was happy that the rest of his blubbery body was grabbing all the attention, as all the shifting fat and wobbling adipose as he trundled along had gotten him a bit worked up, a small blush having tinted his round, soft cheeks while his slightly glazed eyes shone with arousal, his open mouth accenting his blubbery double-chin as small, aroused pants left him.

He couldn’t deny that he had been somewhat tempted to hide away in a remote alley and tend to his rising needs, but he managed to rein himself in, reminding himself that he hadn’t fallen THAT far into the gutters… Well that, and he was unsure if he’d be able to find an alley that he would be able to fit inside.

Still, he had managed to stop himself from falling prey to his more basic instincts, and only a few minutes later he found himself seated in a lovely all-you-can-eat eatery, sitting comfortably, if a bit snuggly, in a nice alcove away from prying eyes, the menu popping away just as quickly as it appeared as he had simply said “What taste the best, and keep it coming!”

He couldn’t deny that a small part of himself was disappointed that Vanitas hadn’t instantly appeared the earlier night, him wanting to see first hand the shock on the black-haired man’s face before Ventus managed to badger him into helping him get cleaned up. Instead he had to clean himself up with great difficulty, which left him pouting a bit as he went to bed.

Yet here he was the very next day, rubbing his hands and his own blubbery belly all over Ventus’ own immense poundage, and all Ventus could do was stifle his sounds of pleasure as Vanitas drank in the aura of embarrassed arousal that was emanating from his blond counterpart.

“Venty Venty,” Vanitas repeated, leaning a bit harder against Ventus as he started blushing, “I saw the little video you sent me, showing off how big of a horny piglet you’ve been.”

A grin grew on his face as he watched Ventus’ blush deepen, Vanitas pushing deeper into the adipose that covered Ventus’ body. “That lazy, satisfied look after a good orgasm, body so sensitive that you could barely touch it without moaning like the cow you are, every single pound and roll and flabby fold on full display for little old me to admire and leer at.”

“S-Shut up!” Ventus whined, trying to stand up only for Vanitas to put his entire weight onto Ventus, an embarrassed, aroused gasp leaving Ventus as he felt the weight settle on top of him, pushing down hard on his covered, rising erection.

“Little horny piggy Venty,” the dark-haired one said, ignoring Ventus’ failed attempt at moving him as he grabbed onto Ventus’ moobs, delighting at the small moan that left the fat blond, “getting so worked up from my own fat that he had to get fat himself to get off, only to end up as the biggest, fattest hog around!”

Releasing one of the moobs, he smacked his hand down on the incredible mound that was Ventus’ belly, a louder moan leaving the blond man as his entire body wobbled from the impact.

“Man, even now you can’t stop being horny, eh? Even while out in public like this, you’re still only moments away from nutting in your pants.” He leaned closer to Ventus’ face, the ire behind the blond man’s glare being dampened by his plush, round, blush-tinted cheeks, his double-chin and the slight amount of lust hidden behind his azure gaze.

“I can see it for me, you eating and eating and eating, your stomach blowing up larger and larger from all the food as an orgasm hits you from the sensations of growing bigger, fatter,  _ heavier _ !” Vanitas’ sharp grin widened as he took in how Ventus was starting to pant where he sat, wiggling a bit as his arousal spiked. “And you just continue eating, even as you’ve stuffed yourself dumber than you already are! Even after having creamed your pants you can’t stop, won’t stop gorging.”

“D-Don’t say stuff like that!” Ventus said, raising his voice a bit in an attempt to gain any control over the situation only for his stomach to grumble hungrily, his blush reaching new peaks as Vanitas’ eyes homed in on his hungry middle, his libido spiking as his mind started supplying images of his soon-to-be-feast.

“Oh my, Venty Venty is a hungry little oinker it seems.” Vanitas whispered out, an idea pinging around in his head, “You’re such a lucky fatty then, having me here to keep you properly full and sated, since it would be so rude of me to not keep my bestest of friends as stuffed and satisfied as possible.” He ran his hands over Ventus’ voluminous stomach, jolts of pleasure running through his once arch-nemesis wherever his fingers trailed over the soft, sensitive skin.

“Fuck,” Ventus cursed, biting his lower lip to stop another moan of pleasure from leaving him, his hands unconsciously joining Vanitas’ in rubbing his vast middle. “Never should have sent you that stupid video.”

“Yet you did, little piggy.” Vanitas teased, patting Ventus’ stomach, sending ripples through it as the reclining man squirmed at the vibrations going through him. “You did, and I am here to ensure that the poor little piglet that you are will be properly sated.” 

His stomach rumbled again, and as if called by the gluttonous growl a veritable feast appeared on the table before him, and both of their attention shifted to the food, one’s grin returning while the other blushed harder at how his stomach gurgled even louder at the smell that now permeated their little corner.

“Well well, little Venty has ordered himself a little snack I see,” Vanitas’ yellow eyes took in the spread before him, shaking his head mockingly at what he saw. “And all I see is cake, cake, cake, tons of fatty, sugary stuff for you to get even fatter on.”

Before Ventus could blink, Vanitas had already picked up one of the many pieces of cakes on the table and shoved it into the sitting man’s mouth, an audible moan leaving Ventus at the wonderful taste before he managed to collect himself, blushing heavily as he glared at Vanitas, swallowing down the mouthful.

“That good eh, so much so that you lost your mind for a moment?” His interest piqued, he repeated the procedure and stuffed another handful into Ventus’ gob, and a thrill went through him as Ventus’ glare softened, his eyes fluttering a bit as he hummed around the cake Vanitas had given him.

“Little piggy Venty can’t even stay mad at me as long as I feed him?” He raised his hand, showing off the slice of chocolate cake before the moist treat was forced into Ventus’ mouth a moment later. “Sounds good to me.”

“Shut up,” Ventus mumbled, blush still in effect even as he inadvertently opened his mouth for another piece, his silent demand being quickly met by another slice of cake, “this is all your fault.”

“Oh no, how horrible,” the dark-haired one replied, rubbing his thumb over one of Ventus’ nipples as he shoved in another treat to silence the moan that left the hungry man, “I guess I have to atone for my sins then, and what better way to do so than keep you full.”

Ventus’ breath started picking back up a bit as his body started to tingle with pleasure again, a small voice in the back of Ventus’ mind couldn’t help but give in to Vanitas’ insistent feeding, a weird sort of satisfaction rising in him as he was stuffed by someone else.

A short silence passed between them as several more slices disappeared into his stomach, sighs of pleasure and a moan when Vanitas fondled one of his moobs again left Ventus, the yellow-eyed man’s gaze never leaving the docile man before him.

‘So docile.’ Vanitas mused as he took in Ventus, the way he let Vanitas essentially have his way with him and basically force-feed him the food.

Still, it was quite obvious to Vanitas that Ventus was far from as relaxed as he pretended. His blush had not disappeared at all, the sighs and moans that left the greatly fattened man being tinted by arousal, and his hands were seemingly on autopilot as they gently rubbed along his vast stomach, tiny trembles going through them at seemingly extra sensitive spots.

‘He truly is a horny little piggy… Let’s see how far I can take this.’

With a flick of his wrist, a multitude of the desserts started levitating. Eyes widening at the sight, all Ventus could do was say a quick “Wha-” before he was cut off by a muffin forcing itself into his mouth, his muffled moan louder than before.

“It’s rude to speak with your mouth full, Venty.” Vanitas jeered, hands now free to roam over the entirety of Ventus’ blubbery form as his spell took care of filling up the fatty who couldn’t decide if he wanted to glare at Vanitas or glare at the food.

“Then again,” he mused aloud, fingers tapping the belly underneath him, a hitch leaving his target at the ripples, “a good hog shouldn’t speak in the first place, eh?”

Incensed, Ventus swallowed the chunk and opened his mouth to argue back only to have it filled with a wedge of cheesecake that crammed itself inside of the open space, and once more an unbidden groan left Ventus, his blush returning again.

“App app, piggies should only use their mouths for eating!” He wagged his finger at Ventus, delighting in the near-permanent blush he sported. The same hand he used to condescend Ventus was quickly brought down on his stomach with a resounding *Smack*, a loud, garbled moan leaving Ventus at the impact as his gut wobbled at the smack.

“We both know that the best piggies are the fat ones, don’t you agree? And you are the fattest one around.” Vanitas said, walking to the front of Ventus’ stomach and pushing the table to the side, the food continuing it’s march into Ventus’ gut uninterrupted.

“Just  _ look _ at this behemoth!” The black-haired one exclaimed, grabbing hold of what he could of Ventus’ massive mound of a stomach. “So fucking big and fat that you can’t even reach around it, and yet you continue filling it with more and more food!” He lifted it for a moment before dropping it, a sharp gasp leaving Ventus as his thighs and erection was met by the heavy weight of his lardball of a gut.

“It entices you, doesn’t it?” He whispered, staring gleefully as Ventus’ eyes fluttered closed in pleasure. “Getting fatter after every meal, noting that bit of extra weight that now graces your body, and how your body is just that tiny bit more unwieldy, more and more in the way.”

“This gut here being the biggest offender of them all!” Vanitas crowed, fist bumping into the adipose-riddled mound, Ventus letting out a peculiar noise as he continued eating and eating.

“You can’t open doors normally anymore, can you? Your gut getting in the way, crashing into the door far earlier than you’re used to, so you have to waddle around until you’re sideways.” He pushed back the glutton’s stomach, mimicking the feeling, earning him a shamefully pleased gasp from Venty.

“Then again,” Vanitas added, a smarmy grin on his face as he squeezed the belly from the sides, “you poor piglet could barely get out of the pigpen to start with probably, this massive gut and the rolls fatter than the plumpest of pillows almost getting you stuck in the doorframe.”

“And yet here you are,” he said, letting go of Ventus’ gut and bumping it with his own, a muffled curse leaving Ventus as he continued gorging, “stuffing your black hole of a stomach with even more food, blowing yourself up even more!”

The sounds leaving Ventus was like the sweetest music to his ears, the man getting more and more lost in his hedonistic daze as piece after slice after pie after cake disappeared down his maw.

“How much have you already eaten this meal?” He asks Ventus rhetorically, his grin almost feral as he watches Ventus slowly slip into an aroused haze at his words and actions, his consumption speed increasing almost second for second in incremental bursts.

“Maybe enough for one whole, big cake that would leave you visibly bloated before you ever started this, groaning and complaining about a stomachache?” His fingers traced down the sides of the gut, Ventus’ hands subconsciously joining his in exploring the infinitely soft expanse.

“Maybe enough for two large, dense cakes, more than enough to fill your fat, bloated stomach not long ago, but that would still leave you craving for just a bit more?” His hands moved lower, starting to trail along the curve of the bottom-half of Ventus’ stomach, the fatty’s breath becoming just a bit heavier the lower Vanitas went.

“Or maybe you have already lost count,” he said, fingers grasping at Ventus’ soft lower belly, eliciting another loud, garbled moan from the gorging man as his own fingers dug into his gut, “trivial concepts such as numbers having left your mind since the only thing that you want is  _ more _ .”

Tracing his hands back up, he placed his palms atop Ventus’ belly. “You cannot hide how much you have glutted yourself though, not even as fat as you are.” He remarked, feeling the subtle changes happening underneath his fingers.

“Can you feel it?” He asked, and yeah, Ventus could feel it.

He could feel himself filling up from the literal parade of food, his much expanded stomach gratefully accepting every single morsel that was forced into him. He could already feel himself drift into the now familiar food-drunk daze he had grown to love as Vanitas’ pace was far faster than Ventus’ own tended to be, even if a small voice at the back of his head insisted that he did nothing to try and slow him down. Most important of all though, he could feel how his body was singing as his stomach was becoming more bloated, the fat mass almost obscuring it, but Ventus could feel it.

Gods, he needed more of it.

“That’s it,” Vanitas jeered as Ventus’ pace increased on its own, the man gently rocking back and forth where he was sitting, the bench underneath him creaking as his body wobbled at the motion, “let out your true nature, piggy!”

The gluttonous, blissed-out moan he got served as answer enough as Vanitas could feel a subtle shift in Ventus at his words, the blond man seemingly forgetting where he currently was as he grabbed hold of what he could of his gut, running his hands all over his exposed middle as he lost what composure he had left.

“C’mon piggy, stuff yourself more! Make this bigger for me!” Vanitas ordered gleefully, joining Ventus in rubbing his hands over the monumental gut before him, only reaching lower along the slowly bloating mound, feeling along the more sensitive underbelly, Ventus’ moans becoming louder for every stroke.

“Faster, piggy! Faster!” He demanded, a twitch of a finger speeding up the food even more as it basically forced itself down Ventus’ throat, his eyes rolling in their sockets as he was forced bigger, his stomach bloating up more and more as he was stuffed with an avalanche of food, the bench underneath him creaking more and more as his stomach became heavier and more packed with every morsel pushed into him.

And Vanitas was enjoying every single moment of the spectacle, the man having stopped running his hands all over the expanding mass that was almost being inflated by the rapid stream of delicious delicacies, instead clutching it in his arms and  _ feeling _ how Ventus were basically ballooning up, Ventus stomach a massive, porcine sphere of fat and food that seemed to have no limit.

Ventus’ rocking became more intense, the man panting and eating in a frenzy as the pressure inside of him grew in tandem with his massive mound of a gut, his hands having moved from the gut to his moobs, the man fondling himself feverishly in a mighty need.

“What a horny hog, unable to control yourself when food’s around.” Vanitas hissed as he revels at the sight, feeling his arms get pushed out more and more as Ventus’ stomach continued to expand larger, squishing more and more against Vanitas’ own gut.

He shook the gut in his arms, joining Ventus in his efforts, earning him a loud, garbled moan from the gorging fat man. “Getting close, fatty?” He teased as Ventus’ movement became a bit sharper and more erratic, and his grin returned at the decidedly more piggish groan that left Ventus.

Ventus could barely think, only the feeling of his building climax and his expanding, sensitive belly registering. The more he ate the bigger he became, and the larger he made himself the hornier he became, and the hornier he became the more he wanted to stuff himself. His body was singing with a  _ need _ for more, more food, more fat, more of Vanitas touching him and talking to him, just  _ more _ .

He blearily opened his eyes, and past the food he only saw his own belly, so massively fat and swollen with food that it dominated his form, and growing ever more immense as he was filled, taking more of his vision, more of the space around him, just…

‘Fuck, more!’

Vanitas’ delighted, gleeful cackle filled his ears as his eyes rolled back, another piggish groan leaving him as he continued eating, continued growing, continued filling himself with more and more food. He was so stuffed, far more than he could ever manage on his own, and it felt absolutely, breathtakingly heavenly.

“You’re close, piggy! So very, very close!”

Gods above, he truly was. So close to becoming bigger, so close to becoming fatter, so close to  _ release _ and he just needed a bit more, a bit more, a bit-

With a loud ‘Crack’ the bench underneath him finally gave up, and Ventus hit the floor which creaked a bit at his weight, his body wobbling heavily at the impact which finally pushed him over the edge. His loud, indecent moan however were stifled as some of the remaining desserts cramming themselves into his open mouth, and fuck, if it didn’t feel amazing!

Rocking back and forth, dragging out his orgasm as long as he could as he was still being force-fed during it all, his stomach stretching out just that tiny bit more as he creamed his pants.

It was as he took a sharp, unobstructed breath, his mouth free from food, signifying that he had eaten it all that an extra jolt of pleasure coursed through him, and a long, deep breath left him as the orgasm peaked again for a moment.

His hands slowly unclenched from the bruising grasp he had on his own flabby body as his panting breath became audible behind the rush of blood in his ears. Blinking dazedly, he watched the splotches before his eyes dance around for a bit.

They did nothing to hide just how massive his stomach looked though, so incredibly bloated and filled with food that even his new, blubbery form could do nothing to hide it, a literal boulder of fat and food that was attached to him.

A food-coma was starting to hit him hard however, and he could feel his eye-lids grow heavier and heavier for every second, his head tilting forwards, his double-chin scrunching up, his eyes slowly closing…

Only for them to fly open again with a pained, yet somewhat pleased gasp emerging from him as a heavy weight settled atop his stomach, and a pair of hands grasped his moobs in a tight grip, though not so hard as to actually hurt.

Vanitas leaned down, his face mere inches away from Ventus’, and he was amazed at the small blush his dark counterpart sported. A wide-eyed, red-faced look that screamed of arousal (and hidden affection) no matter how much he tried to hide it.

“You broke it, piggy.” He whispered, voice rough, and as his hands left Ventus’ breasts and cradled his soft cheeks he could feel them tremble the tiniest bit. “You ate so fucking much that you broke the bench, you fat hog.”

Shadows swirled around them, and a moment later Ventus found himself and Vanitas inside of his tiny little room that he had been given after Terra had left, the soft mattress cushioning his considerable lower body as Vanitas continued to stare at him. The still mostly-full barrel of ice-cream stood imperiously beside the two of them. Ventus shifted as best he could where he sat, his fat moving around a bit, and Vanitas changed his position a tiny bit and...

Oh. Vanitas was that into this, eh?

“How did you do it?” Vanitas asked, thumbs rubbing against Ventus’ plush cheeks surprisingly gently as he spoke. “I know how I got big, but this world isn’t exactly a world where curses are all that possible, so spill.”

“Uhh.” Blinking, Ventus got a feeling that he knew exactly what Vanitas was planning, and at this point he was past feeling any kind of embarrassment at the hot, coiling warmth that spread through his body as his imagination supplied him with scenarios.

Well, Vanitas wanted the fattest, horniest piggy around, and Ventus had never been someone who wanted to disappoint others.

“What do you think I used?” Ventus retorted, patting his still overfull stomach with his hands, sending ripples through it. “ _ Haste _ can be used for more than just speeding up your movement, you know.”

A second passed, then another, then Ventus could feel the magic fill the room for a moment before entering his stomach. It took barely a moment before his stomach started gurgling and shrinking, the food disappearing at an astounding speed as Ventus could literally feel his stomach get more and more room as it emptied.

He could also feel an extra layer of fat bubbling under his skin, making his arms a tiny bit thicker, his moobs a tiny bit bigger, his rolls getting plumper, his butt getting comfier, his legs getting rounder, and his stomach just a smidgen more massive, and if the sharp breath Vanitas took in was anything to go by, he had noticed those small changes as well.

Poking a finger into the new layer of blubber that now coated Ventus’ already massive form, Vanitas realized that yes, this actually just happened.

“You really shouldn’t have told me that. You know that we’re not going to stop until I am truly satisfied, right?”

Ventus was many things, but a fool was not one of them. Grinning at Vanitas, his grin easily being matched, he gave the answer they both wanted to hear.

“Yeah? Well,  _ you _ better not stop until  _ I _ am satisfied.”

The words had barely left his mouth before Vanitas made the large barrel teleport somewhere else, quickly followed by the man quickly jumping off of Ventus and, with liberal use of magic and strength, flipped him over onto his stomach.

“W-Whoa!” The fatty yelped, feeling himself wobble heavily atop his monumental belly, the man sinking a bit into his own adipose as he slowly settled and spread out, and oooh, this was a different feeling alright. He pushed his thick arms into his massive gut and tried to reach the floor, but his fingers didn’t as much as graze the paneling, his flab impeding any chance of him ever reaching below him from his current position.

It only took a moment afterwards for his partner-in-chub to rip off his stretched sweatpants and underwear, leaving him naked for the world to see. He felt Vanitas’ foot on his butt, the man of darkness pressing his foot into the round, fat bottom, wobbling Ventus back and forth where he lay.

“You really are a fat blob.” Vanitas jeered, eyes drinking in how Ventus helplessly flailed atop his immense poundage, even Ventus’ legs struggling somewhat with reaching the floor underneath him.

With a snap of his fingers Ventus’ flailing arms were restrained, strong cloth poofing into existence around his wrists before spreading them, the cloth connecting to the walls beside them.

“H-Hey!” Ventus yelled, trying to look over his plush shoulders at Vanitas.

The impish man however ignored his cry and settled himself atop Ventus’ plush back, leaning forward so his own soft belly pushed against Ventus’ soft back fat, his head right beside Ventus’.

“Just in case the piggy got any ideas about trying to flee his pigpen.” He whispered into Ventus’ ear, a thrill going through the blond at his words. With another snap of his fingers a familiar tube fell from the ceiling, dangling in front of Ventus’ face alluringly as a sweet, familiar smell oozed from it, his mouth watering as his entire being was filled with a deep want for his absolute favorite treat.

“Can’t even take your eyes away from your feeding tube, eh? Man, you’ve really become a hog.” Both of them watched as the ice-cream slowly traveled through the tube, the creamy delight stopping at the opening with a mere thought from Vanitas.

He grabbed the tube and held it in front of Ventus’ mouth, stopping a mere inch away from the almost whining Ventus. “G-Gimme!” He said, vainly trying to move his restrained arms to grab the tube.

“Well, since you’re asking so nicely, piggy.” Thrusting the tube into Ventus’ mouth, a moan left the blond man as he licked down the ice-cream he could reach before a whine left him. “And now,” Vanitas said, his magic seeping into Ventus as he fondled the man’s double-chin, “full blast!”

As the last syllable was uttered, the ice-cream started cascading in a torrent of incredibly sweet, thick, fattening goodness, and a deep, guttural moan left Ventus the likes of which Vanitas never thought he would hear. He couldn’t help but stare for a moment as the fattening concoction poured into Ventus faster than he could chug it, yet it seemed to do nothing to deter the instantaneous, rapturous bliss that seemed to overtake him.

He broke out of his reverie though the moment he witnessed his piggy start swelling underneath him, the fat piling onto Ventus at a steady pace.

“Yes!” Vanitas hissed, arms quickly circling around what he could of the expanding, bulbous mass beneath him, his hands digging into his piggy’s fat sides. His hands clutched what they could of the fatty’s rolls, and he could feel them slowly sinking more and more into the fattening hog’s mounting adipose.

The heat curling around his insides were being fanned stronger and stronger for every moment. Ventus’ subservient attitude, basically giving Vanitas full control over everything was an experience that was nigh on intoxicating.

Raising his hands he trailed them over the flabby, shaking fat hanging from Ventus’ arms, delighting in how the man’s attempts at flexing his arms did nothing but accentuate the multiple layers of chub coating them.

“Remember how sticky these were, Venty?” Vanitas enquired as his fingers grabbed what they could of the curtaining adipose, Ventus’ hands fisting at the touch which sent delightful shocks through his system. “Could almost curl just a single hand around them, and now I can’t even get halfway around with both hands.”

“You used to have pecs too,” he reminded Ventus as he let go of his arms only to trace what he could of his fatty’s large mounds, a particularly loud moan leaving him at Vanitas’ gentle graze, “they were small, but you had them, and now they’re almost the flabbiest part of you.”

“You used to be so  _ thin _ , Ventus, and look at you now!” He sat up and stared down at the unresisting fattening blob underneath him and dug his fingers into the back fat that slowly spilled out more and more for every second. “Even a single roll along your back has more fat on it than your entire body had before!”

He leaned forward, his own gut pushing against the piggy’s mounting fat which sent a jolt to his nethers. “And I am the one that made you like this, that made you  _ want _ to be like this, and there is nothing you can say to deny that.”

The way Ventus was literally blowing up with fat, his waistline growing out of control and being unable to stop it was driving Vanitas to the edge. His clothes dematerializing, he shimmied around a bit until his erection lined up with Ventus’ expanding ass, and slowly started pushing in, a muffled moan leaving Ventus above the other noises he was making.

“That’s it, piggy,” Vanitas grunted, his movement sending tremors throughout the fatty’s entire form as his own stomach squished down against Ventus’ broadening, softening back, “get stuffed from both ends.”

The only answer he got was another garbled moan as he thrust in again, Vanitas rewarding his obedient pig by speeding up the rate at which the ice cream entered Ventus.

The tiny voice in Ventus’ mind from before noted that it honestly wasn’t that surprising that Vanitas had lied about the speed before being “full blast”, but the voice was quickly drowned out by the deluge of ice-cream as it forced Ventus fatter.

Ventus was truly becoming a true, massive hog, a near constant stream of hums and groans leaving him as he swelled outwards, and it wasn’t long before his tree-trunk sized and growing thighs, combined with his stomach demanding more and more room underneath him forced his legs to abandon what contact they had with the floor, Ventus’ entire form now resting atop the immense, growing sack of lard that was his stomach.

And oh, what a glorious moment it was, Ventus’ eyes scrunching up in pure bliss as he rocked against his own flab, his arousal having returned with a vengeance at his rapid growth, his lust building exponentially along with his weight.

“That’s it, piggy.” Vanitas purred, easily balancing atop Ventus, his own thrusts synching up with his counterpart’s sluggish, desperate ones.

It was a truly enchanting experience, watching Ventus swell and spread out, his fat, blubbery form taking up more and more of the room as the seconds passed, the two of them starting to rise up as his piggy’s flabby form looked for new directions to grow.

And Vanitas continued slowly fucking the fatty, every thrust being met by a plumper and plusher posterior, his hands having migrated from Ventus’ now nigh unreachable sides to his soft shoulders. Ventus’ arms were still splayed out and thicker than the biggest of hams, the flabby appendages pushing down against his monumental, rising stomach, the fat spreading out further than he could reach, and continuing to grow.

“What a good pig you are,” he complimented, a smirk grazing his lips as he patted Ventus’ bottom, “and good piggies deserve a reward, don’t you think?”

He took the drawn-out groan he got as a Yes.

“Well then, what to reward a fatty hog like you with.” He mused, a faux inquisitive tone to his voice as he gazed at the tube hanging from the ceiling.

With a smirk Vanitas stopped thrusting into Ventus, the moaning man’s head being grabbed before it was forced upwards.

“You want more, piggy?” Vanitas said as a gargled moan left Ventus, a drunken nod being his answer. “Want to be filled up faster, so fast that you’ll feel like you’ll explode with fat?” Another grunt and nod was his answer, and Vanitas patted the fat man’s bloated cheeks patronizingly.

“Since you pleaded so nicely.” Then with a snap of his fingers, an ominous rumble went through the tube before the torrent increased it’s pace exponentially, and Vanitas could literally see the moment Ventus lost what little mind he had left.

A deep, hoggish, lustful groan escaped Ventus as his entire form started ballooning with fat, layers upon layers of soft, wobbly adipose forming and spreading at record speed.

His moobs were growing bigger and fatter for every second, squishing up against his bloating double-chin and moon-faced head. His back fat was plusher and plusher, with his ass outgrowing even the biggest of benches, with his thighs becoming thicker and rounder than even the biggest of tree-trunks, and his massively expanding gut and sides...

An aroused shiver went through Vanitas as his eyes followed the deluge of flab encroach upon the walls of the small room, the available space at Ventus’ flanks becoming smaller and smaller until, with an almost piggish squeal, Ventus’ blubber touched the walls, pushing up against them more for every second.

And then the avalanche of flab ran out of room, forcing Ventus and Vanitas upwards.

“Fuck,” Vanitas swore, re-entering Ventus again with a grunt, the ropes around Ventus’ wrists dissolving as Vanitas correctly guessed that the blond would be far to gone in his own hedonistic euphoria that they would just lie limply atop his gargantuan belly as they swelled along with the rest of him, “you are such a fucking fatass.”

His pace was the opposite of before. Fast, strong thrusts being driven into the fatty underneath him, sending not only his own rotund torso trembling, but also the entire massively swollen and still swelling form underneath him. The wobbling young man’s entire blubbery self singing in pure ecstasy, a cascade of muffled moans, gurgled groans and garbled grunts leaving Ventus as his second release was approaching.

“Not yet, piggy!” Vanitas panted, smacking the grand ass he was currently pounding, the noises Ventus was making increasing in volume along with his size.

Grabbing onto Ventus’ flab harder, Vanitas leaned closer to Ventus, his own soft gut squishing down against the monumental amount of pudge beneath him. “You’re not allowed to cum before you’re too big for your pen, hog!”

Another smack followed his words before he continued fucking Ventus, his breath heavy as he got every drop of pleasure he could from the piglet, his continual expansion making every moment more and more heavenly for the dark-aligned man.

Gods, Ventus was getting so  _ big _ ! 

His fat constantly finding new ways to grow and spread continued elevating Ventus and consequently Vanitas, small creaking noises emanating from the two walls Ventus was squashed against as the pressure on them increased.

Vanitas couldn’t have wished for a better fatty balloon boy than Ventus, the blondie just helplessly getting fatter and fatter for every second as the room became more and more cramped as his gut started touching the walls in front of and behind them, stealing away any available space that was left.

Ventus went into overdrive at that point, the noises he were making going straight to Vanitas’ dick as he feverishly wobbled his body as best he could, desperate for everything, more ice-cream, more fat, more friction and movement, more of Vanitas fucking him, More!

The pressure and sensations from the walls, how he was pushing harder and harder against the ailing paneling, how he was taking up so much  _ space _ , being far larger than any other person he knew…

‘Fuck.’

Vanitas could feel himself getting close, his rhythm turning erratic as he felt the pressure increase within himself, and he could tell Ventus was moments away from spraying his load despite Vanitas’ words from before, Ventus too far gone to listen to him anymore.

‘Any moment now,’ he almost pleaded, the top of his hair brushing the ceiling of the room as the creaking increased in volume, the noises coming from Ventus increasing in pitch, ‘any moment.’

The only warning he got was a low groan echoing around the room that didn’t originate from Ventus, the walls of the small building bulging heavily out for a few seconds, Vanitas eyes only on the last strip of ice-cream that quickly went through the clear tube and forced itself into Ventus, a loud, clear moan leaving Ventus for just a moment…

Then the walls along his sides gave up, the planks ripping off one by one before the force became too great for the rest and they shot off with a mighty bang, the force sending the other two walls falling, the roof following along with one of them.

And with a hoggish cry Ventus came, his massively fat body spreading out in the open space as he orgasmed, his mind nothing but an ocean of pure ecstasy as his body shook mightily at the release of pressure, the hose disappearing from his mouth, no longer muffling him as his cry echoed across the street.

Vanitas followed right afterwards, almost growling as he came inside of his fatty, eyes taking in the ruined walls around him, and how the fatty below him just took up so much  _ fucking _ space! He had become the biggest hog in all the worlds, and Vanitas had done it to him.

“You’re so fucking fat!” He almost whined, mind still cloudy in pleasure as he leaned forward, almost cradling what he could of Ventus, the only answer he got being a tired, delirious moan.

It took a few seconds before Vanitas managed to collect himself, finally raising his head from where he had pushed it into the flab lining Ventus’ back. Lifting his head, he gave a disinterested glance at the spectators gathering, a few shocked faces here and there, but for the most part only expressions essentially screaming ‘ _ Of freaking course. _ ’

A low groan snapped his attention back to Ventus, and after a bit of navigation he found himself beside the immense blob’s head, himself sinking into the flab, and the blond man still looking dazed.

“Hey,” Vanitas said, words a bit awkward after everything that had happened, but he cared about the idiot as loath as he was to admit it, “you… okay?”

The response he got was dazed, confused blinks, and Vanitas frowned, thinking furiously.

With a terse sigh he took hold of Ventus’ face, fingers sinking into the round, soft cheeks, and with a muttered “don’t say I’m never nice or anything” he gently, softly started kissing Ventus, a low hum leaving him as Ventus slowly responded.

It was enjoyable, he couldn’t deny, and the lingering taste of ice-cream that Ventus now sported accentuating this moment quite nicely in Vanitas’ opinion.

He could get used to this.

It was as a pleased sigh left his counterpart and he started properly kissing back that Vanitas pulled back, the soft whine coming from Ventus and the way he pouted so prettily that showed Vanitas that yea, this dork was aware again.

“Why’d you stop?” The blond man pouted, still looking a bit dazed and tired, but now mostly coherent, his eyes twitching to the side a bit as the low drone of the public made itself known to him.

“Aww, is Venty Venty needy for little old me?” Vanitas teased, grinning at the glare sent his way.

“Whatever.” Ventus huffed, looking at everything but Vanitas. “You really made a number on me, you asshole.”

Patting Ventus’ cheeks in faux sympathy, his fingers sinking into the soft flesh slightly, he gave Ventus a smarmy grin. “Aww, I’m so sorry the horny little piggy turned into a massive hog.”

“I hate you so much.” Ventus groaned, closing his eyes to try and block Vanitas out, the formerly evil man’s cackle sounding around the area.

“Aww, love you too.” Stretching, his clothes materializing back on his body, he looked once more over Ventus and smirked. “You know, I can’t wait.”

Opening an eye, curious despite himself, he felt a shiver run through his spine at the intent behind Vanitas’ eyes. “Wait for what?”

Grabbing onto Ventus’ moobs and squeezing, earning a gasp from the man, Vanitas’ smirk transformed into a shit-eating grin.

“I can’t wait to see the others’ expressions when I show them you.”


End file.
